1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for electrical parts for detachably holding electrical parts such as semiconductor devices (called "IC package" hereinlater), and more particularly, a socket for electrical parts having an improved structure for positioning the electrical parts.
2. Related Art of the Invention
In conventional art, there is known an IC socket, as such socket for electrical parts, for detachably holding an IC package as electrical part.
There is known, as such IC package, a BGA (Ball Grid Array) type, in which a number of almost spherical solder (soldered or soldering) ball (terminals) are arranged in shape of matrix to a lower surface of, for example, a rectangular package so as to project downward.
On the other hand, the IC socket is provided with a socket body having an IC package accommodation portion on which the IC package is positioned and accommodated in a predetermined portion, and each of the solder balls of the IC package is clamped between a pair of elastic pieces of a contact pin thereby to establish an electrical connection between the IC socket and the IC package.
However, in the IC socket having the conventional structure mentioned above, it is difficult to precisely locate the IC package to the predetermined position of the accommodation portion of the socket body, and there is a fear of the solder balls being displaced in position, resulting in failure of contact to the contact pins and a fear of damaging the solder balls.